Being Alone With Someone, Things Can Happen
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: [Lackson oneshot] At home alone, with Jackson. What can happen?


**A/N** My second Lackson oneshot- a little fluffy. Hope you like it…

**Being Alone With Someone, Things Can Happen**

Lilly's POV

I was just walking into the Stewarts house and I saw Jackson in the kitchen; making a giant, layered sandwich. What a surprise.

"Nice one." I said from across the room.

"Oh hey Lilly, thanks. Looks beautiful don't it?"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, is Miley around? I couldn't get her on her cell phone."

"Oh that's because she's in the studio right now. She had to go to a recording."

"What, without me?" Oh great, I'm alone with Jackson. That's the last thing I need right now. Although I didn't mind because of my crush on him, but being _alone_ with him just made me blush.

"I'm sorry, but it was a last minute thing and so she didn't have much time to call you."

"Oh alright. Well my parents dropped me off here, because they are going out for the evening. So could I just stay here?" I asked a little too hopeful.

"What's the matter, can't stay home alone?" Jackson chuckled and smirked.

"Haha, very funny. I can, but could I just hang out here?" I hope that wasn't too much of a hint.

"Yeah of course, but it looks like you can't go if you wanted too anyways." Jackson said and then pointed out the window.

A sudden rainstorm had started.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

Jackson came out from the kitchen with his sandwich, a few sodas and sat on the couch.

"Come here and sit down, how about we watch a movie?" he suggested and handed me a soda.

"Sounds good, thanks Jackson." Wow this is nice. I've never seen him like this before.

I sat down next to him. Not too close, even though I wanted too. But about a foot away, which wasn't hinting much. And then I opened my soda while he put a movie in.

"No problem. Hold on I forgot something."

Then he ran back to the kitchen to get some things. When he returned, he returned with an extra plate and a knife. Then he sat back on the couch and began cutting his sandwich in half.

"Jackson, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? You like these monsters just as much as I do, so I'm sharing it."

"Aww, you're so sweet, thank you." I smiled as he handed me the plate with the other half his sandwich. Then I blushed as I realized how much of a giveaway I was from what I just said. "I-I mean yeah I do like these too, so thanks."

I could tell Jackson didn't buy it, because he just smirked at me. So I felt myself blush even more and started sipping my soda real fast.

After that, Jackson turned to his sandwich and picked it up. I stopped drinking and then turned to watch Jackson. I watched as he spilled all the contents of the sandwich, all over his shirt and his lap, when he tried to lift it up to his mouth.

"Dangflabit! This is a new shirt. What happened to…oh I know, not enough mayonnaise." He muttered. In the mean time I was laughing next to him.

"Thanks Jackson…good to know…before, before I eat mine." I said in between my giggling. "And I'll make sure I use a plate. I'd r-remember that next time…if I were you."

Jackson just looked at me and glared for a few seconds. Then he put the pieces of food that had fallen on him, on a plate. After that, he got up to go in the kitchen for a towel to wipe up the rest of his shirt. Then I sat back on the couch and took a deep breath as my laughter subsided.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit that was funny." I said to him, still smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he smiled a bit.

As he was wiping his shirt off, I looked down at my half and thought for a second. Then I cut it in half and put the other part on his plate.

When Jackson returned a minute later and sat down, he smiled at what he saw.

"What's this?"

"What does it look like? You shared with me, so now I'm sharing with you."

"Thanks Lilly. How about that movie now?" then he grabbed the remote and pushed play.

After he did that, I handed him his plate. When he took it, our hands touched. I could have sworn he blushed when our hands touched. I know I did. Then he took it quickly and focused on the movie.

We both ate our pieces throughout the movie. I had to compliment Jackson later on this, these tasted awesome.

We finished at the same time and still had about half the movie to watch. I felt a bit awkward since all there was to do was sit there and I was just sitting there next to Jackson. I could tell he felt a bit uncomfortable too, because he kept fidgeting with his arms and shifting in different positions. It was kind of funny actually. I've never seen him so nervous before. Am I really thinking what I think I am? He could possibly be nervous because he's around me.

It was wishful thinking and I quickly cleared my head before I thought too far. Then suddenly the movie was stopped and Jackson turned the lights on.

"Is something wrong?" I turned asked him.

"Well Lilly I just uh…I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He sighed and then went upstairs.

Hmm, that didn't seem quite right. It sounded like there was something more to this.

When I heard a door close I went upstairs as well. Sure enough he had gone into the bathroom. Maybe I was wrong. I still probably am wishful thinking. Well the bathroom is right across from Miley's room. I just realized I left my purse in there so I walked in quickly to get it and then I was going to go back downstairs.

But after I walked out a few seconds later, I heard Jackson's voice. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I gave it a second thought- technically this wasn't really eavesdropping, because I was just passing by. So what the heck.

As I very slowly walked past, I heard Jackson talking to himself. His voice was quiet from behind the door.

"Jackson why are you so gutless? It's awkward enough right now, so you just have to say it. Go out there and tell her how you feel."

What the hell? He has to be talking about me.

Then I heard the sound of water running. My cue to get my butt movin! So I ran downstairs quickly. Trying to make my steps light as to not make too much noise.

The moment I sat on the couch, Jackson came jogging down the stairs. Now that was close.

"Hey Lil, I'm finished. Are you ready to start it again?"

Boy, he is gutless if he ignored his own thoughts just a minute ago.

Something had to be done about this. There have been too many awkward silences since neither of us are confessing. So something has to be done. If Jackson's not going to make a move, which isn't likely, then I'll have to be the first. Dropping hints were already enough for me so I'm not so sure about this, but I'll just have to try.

"No, maybe in a minute, because right now Jackson I have…I have to tell you something."

Now I was the one nervously fidgeting with my hands. Jackson just sat there, looking at me and anxiously waiting for what was going to happen next.

Then I looked into his eyes; I couldn't look away. Wow, I couldn't look away now. Suddenly it felt like I could tell him everything that was on my mind, just because of his amazing eyes and the look they held. They seemed to say that he's listening and that he wants to say something too.

"Jackson I…I really like you."

Right after I said that, he moved forward and placed his lips gently on mine. I guess I was wrong; he made the first move. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"I really like you too Lilly." he whispered. "I just didn't quite know how to say it, so thanks for going first." Then he smiled.

"Wait you knew?"

"Come on, you've been dropping hints, but I just don't have the guts when it comes to stuff like this."

"Yeah you're right."

Then this time I kissed him and it lasted a few minutes longer. We both broke when we needed air.

"Does this mean you want to go out sometime?"

I just gave him a punch in the shoulder. "What do you think? Yes of course ya dork." I giggled as he acted like the punch hurt.

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty." He said in a flirty voice. I just rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder again.

This time he moved in for the next kiss. It went longer and turned into a full make out.

I had my arms around his neck and then began running my fingers through his smooth hair. With my arms up I gave him all the access. So he began running his hands up my back, underneath my shirt. I began to lower my hands and stop him, but it started to feel good, so I let him continue. I soon hands on his nicely toned chest.

I few seconds later I could have sword I heard a click of some kind, but I just ignored it.

Then I began licking his bottom lip so I could move further. He opened up and it was a whole new sensation for both of us as we explored each others mouths. But it only lasted a few seconds because we heard a voice.

"Sweet niblets!"

I immedeatly pulled apart from him and we shot away to opposite ends of the couch. I looked up and saw Miley. She was standing right in front of the couch with wide eyes and her mouth partly open.

"Now there's a picture I gotta live my whole life with!" she said frustrated, yet sarcastically too.

"H-hey Miles, um how, how long have you been here?" I asked nervously as I started covering my face with one hand.

"Oh I don't know…for about the past 30 seconds!" she just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" I was frustrated now 'cause that was just rude.

"I did once you started frenching. That's a little much for just starting out, don't you think? Anyway, don't let me spoil your fun." She smirked and began walking towards the stairs.

"So you mean you're ok with this?"

"Of course Lilly, I saw it coming anyway. You know you're such a giveaway." She chuckled.

"Hey where's Dad?" Jackson suddenly asked.

"Oh he's parking the car. See you two later. Oh and Lilly, don't forget to tell me when you go on your first date." She smiled then walked up stairs.

Jackson scooted back over to me and with both smiled at each other about what just happened.

"Well I guess no worries there huh?" he said

"Yep, no worries."

Then we kissed again. And then the thought about what Miley said, about our first date, ran through my head. Now I can't wait until it was going to come.

**A/N** Any good? Please leave your thoughts…


End file.
